Digital imaging sensors are employed in many devices and systems to capture images, such as in digital cameras. Imaging sensors employ large semiconductor arrays of detection pixels that can comprise charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, among others. The imaging sensors can be configured to capture a range of the electromagnetic spectrum that spans both visible light and infrared light ranges.
Specialized imaging sensors can be employed in time-of-flight (ToF or TOF) camera systems. ToF sensing devices share some aspects of visible wavelength sensors, such as RGB imaging sensors, but also have some unique characteristics. ToF cameras measure a three dimensional representation of a scene using emission of light that is precisely timed to measurement or detection by an imaging sensor. Some ToF systems use a differential pixel structure within an integrated array of pixels that can detect incident light during associated detection phases. These ToF cameras can be employed in applications where identifying relative depths among objects in a scene is useful, such as interactive gaming devices, virtual reality devices, augmented reality devices, industrial controls, medical scanners, or other devices.